These Feelings That Control Me
by stargirl172
Summary: Renee is not a normal girl and she has had to fight against many obstacles. There will be many more in the future, but she will not have to face it all alone. Someone has imprinted on her and he will be the one that makes sure she survives it all. PaulXOC
1. She Fell From the Sky

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_

_**Chapter 1: She Came From the Sky…**_

_Prologue_

"_Hey CJ! Guess…"_ The smile faded from my face as I opened the bedroom door and saw why my boyfriend hadn't answered me when I'd called. "What the fuck are you doing?" I wanted answers and I wanted them quickly. He was supposed to love me. The elders had told me so. They had all assured me that he was the one that would help me win the battle. But…if he was the one… Why? Why would he do this to me? He was supposed to love me…

Maybe he was just getting a little off track. The elders were never wrong. Maybe he had just made a little mistake….Yes! That has to be the reason! This is one of the trials that we are supposed to overcome on our journey to the final battle! He still loves me. I know that he is truly sorry for doing this. He will explain that this is all just one big mistake. He has to love me….

* * *

**PAUL'S POV**

"Dammit Kou. I don't feel like cliff diving anymore. Just leave me the hell alone." Ever since the new kid, Kou, had moved here from Texas he had been a huge pain in the ass. I mean, it's alright to be a little happy, but to look on the bright side of things **and** want to have fun all the time is just too much. He reminded me of Seth, and trust me, one Seth is more than enough. The fact that I had to run patrol with the two of them later just added lighter fluid to the pissed off fire that was burning in my mind. Why the fuck did he have to move away from his tribe? Why couldn't he have just stayed where he was? Then I wouldn't have to put up with the happiness twins… I swear. It's like they're hyped up on pep pills all day, and…. I WISH THEY WOULD SHUT THE FUCK UP! I can hear them from here. Is there no safe place?

"Hey Kou, I bet you can't do a double back flip with a spin." "Like hell I can't." Kou was falling for all of Seth's little challenges. They are so annoying. Why the hell did I even agree to come out here with them? I could be at Emily's eating. Hell, I could even be with Jacob, Embry, and Quil at the mall. At least there would be girls there….. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh. glub glub" "Ha ha ha. You jackass." Seth was laughing his ass off at the fact that Kou had ended up doing a belly flop. He got a face full of water and I bet it hurt like hell. I found myself chuckling too. They might be as troublesome as fleas on my ass, but at least they're good for a little entertainment sometimes. I looked up and saw that the sun was starting to go down. Damn I hate patrols. "HEY YOU GUYS. WE SHOULD PROBABLY START HEADING BACK." They nodded and started to head to the base of the cliff. For some reason Kou turned back around and stared into the sunset. I swear that boy has problems… "Paul! LOOK OUT!" I turned back around in time to see something hurtling towards me. "WHAT THE FUCK?!" I jumped out of the way just as the thing hit the ground. The impact was so intense that a small crater formed. "What was that?" Seth asked as he and Kou came up behind me. Just as I was about to make a remark about how I didn't have time to see what it was while it was coming at me like a torpedo, it moved. And then it groaned. And then it said the weirdest thing with the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. "Kou…help please."

* * *

**KOU'S POV**

Oh shit. "RENEE!! RENEE CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I ran across the hole and carefully picked her up. 'She looks terrible' I walked over to Paul and Seth. They were looking at me with confused looks on their faces. "So..." Seth started, "Who's she?" 'I really don't feel like it's my place to give up her secret.' I thought. I was secretly glad when she started to move. At least i wouldn't have to say anything that would make her mad at me. Wait... Is she crying?

**RENEE'S POV**

Where am I? Why does everything hurt? My heart feels like it's been crushed... Where's CJ..oh yeah. I shifted as I felt tears streak down my face. "Kou...help please." I knew that I should try to stop crying. I had been at it for days. I had let all of my pent up emotions take control. I knew that this was extremely dangerous, but right now I really don't care. Then I felt a pair of warm arms holding me up. I felt the feelings of raw concern rolling off of him. I knew this person. It was the one that I had been searching for. The only one who I would be able to talk to about all of these things that had gone horribly wrong. And if he couldn't point me in the right direction, he could at least help me feel a bit better. He would help me get through this. I opened my eyes and let out a sigh of relief. "Kou," I croaked. 'My voice sounds terrible. That's what I get for not eating or drinking for days.' "What's wrong sweetheart? What happened?" When Kou said this two things happened. First off, I realized that we weren't alone when I felt a surge of anger and heard someone growl. Secondly, a fresh batch of tears rushed out as I recalled the events that had commenced only a few days ago.

* * *

**PAUL'S POV**

When Kou brought the girl towards us I was pretty interested in seeing what, exactly, had the kind of power to come at me at such a high speed, but when I saw her face I was a lot more than just interested. She was the most beautiful person I'd ever seen in my life. Her hair was long, black, and curly. All I wanted to do was run my hands through it. I wanted to know if she was alright. I mean, it couldn't be safe to fall from the sky that hard, could it? I felt my heart break when tears started to fall from her eyes. I wanted to be able to take all of her pain away. I wanted to know what was making her cry so that I could make it all better. I wanted to make her happier than she had ever been before. I would give up my life just to make the tears go away. No one that perfect deserves to be in so much pain... And then I heard Kou call her his sweetheart. How dare he! What the hell is he doing? She's mine! He doesn't deserve to hold her like that! If he doesn't let her go right now I'm going to rip his arms off! I felt myself growl at the sight of him holding on to mybaby. There were so many murderous thoughts going through my mind that I was pretty sure I was going to kill him then and there, but I stopped dead in my tracks when more tears fell from her face. Kou looked up at me and Seth as he gently set her down. If he would've dropped her I would have made sure to pop off both of his hands. When he saw the look that I was giving him he started to back away from her a bit, but she clung to him like he was the only thing helping her to survive. I wish she would hold on to me like that. I wish that I could make her feel protected. No matter what I'm going to let her know that I will always keep her safe. I'll make sure that she knows that she can come to me whenever she needs anything. I will let her know that I love her with all of my heart and soul. I love her with everything that I am.

* * *

**RENEE'S POV**

When Kou set me down I knew that I needed to get enough control to at least tell him what was going on. I didn't let him move away from me because I didn't want to feel like someone else that I cared about was leaving me all alone. "Listen...I...I went home..a..and...w..when I..got." I couldn't finish. Sobs tore at my throat. "Renee, we can't help you if we don't know what's wrong." Kou tried to console me, but I just couldn't relive everything that had happened without bursting into tears. "Hey, I know!" Kou gently pushed my face from his shoulder and put his hands on my cheeks. "If you can't tell us, then why don't you just show us?" He gave me a sad smile as I nodded my head and tried to calm down. I closed my eyes and after a few deep breaths I was calm enough to show what had happened.

* * *

Soooo... Does that catch your interest at all? Are you all excited to know what is going to happen? I hope you are because I am too!! Thank you for reading! Please R&R!!


	2. Through Her Eyes

_**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT**_

I looked down and began to show them my memories. Being what I am, I have the ability to show people things that have happened to me. It's a real handy time saver if I do say so myself. My thoughts started to come slowly at first, but then they came faster and faster. I could see everything flashing before me as if it was happening all over again. I started to lose concentration, and I felt like I couldn't breathe. "Wait! Hold up! Stop a minute!" An unfamiliar voice called out, and I quickly looked up and turned around. There were two boys standing behind me, but I focused on the one that had spoken. His hair was short and I could feel the waves of confusion and frustration radiating from him. I hate for other people to feel bad because of me. I looked into his eyes, touched his arm, and started to think of happy things. In an instant all of his tension faded away. I took a step back as he began to speak again. "What...how...who are you?" "Renee." It was still hard for me to talk so I kept my answer at one word. "What are you? What were all of those images? Why did you come here? Where..." "Hey Seth, why don't you shutup?" I looked back at Kou, who had a smirk on his face. "I'm pretty sure she doesn't feel the need to answer all of your dumb questions, and her voice is so cracked I doubt that she'd be able to anyway." Seth glared and turned back to me but, before he could say anything else, Kou cut in again. "How about this...I tell them what you are while you calm down. I still have no idea what happened and you're not going to be able to show me in your condition. Just sit down and rest for a minute." I nodded as I sat down and pulled my knees up to rest my head on them. "You guys should probably sit down to," he continued. "The thing is...well...she's a...ummm. She's a fairy."

* * *

**KOU'S POV**

I looked at Paul's and Seth's shocked faces as they turned from me to look at her. Her head was facing away from us as she looked at the sea. She started to rock back and forth and I couldn't help but smile. That was one of her bad habits. She probably didn't even realize that she was doing it. I looked back at the guys and continued explaining. "There are lots of other fairies, they just choose not to show themselves. It's a lot less troublesome that way. If no one knows that you're around or that you even exist then it makes life a hell of a lot easier, right? Anyway, Renee here is a very special fairy. She's a...I don't know how to describe it... The other fairies call her The Divine because of her abilities. She is a descendant of a long line of fairy protectors. I would tell you the story but I kinda suck at it, so once she gets better she can tell you herself. Hell, she can tell the others too. They'll probably be really curious about..." "SHIT!" We all jumped up and yelled. We had completely forgotten about patrol. Sam's gonna kick my ass, I feel it. I hope Emily can get to us before he can rip out our entrails and spatter them across the yard. I wonder if we'll grow new ones? Will we just have to sit there in pain and agony while we wait for the rest of our body parts to grow back in? That is going to suck... "Come on. We need to hurry." I started to walk off until I heard a soft "Wait."

* * *

**RENEE'S POV**

"I need to show you." As I listened to them talk I calmed down. Being around Kou made me feel safer. I knew that he would never do anything to hurt me. I also knew how worried he was about me. I needed to show him what had happened so that he could understand...so that I could let this pain go. I closed my eyes and focused on the beginning...

_FLASHBACK_

_"Yes! I finally mastered that damn technique!" The elders keep telling me that my progress is astounding. No protector has ever been as skilled as I. I will be the one who will free us from that evil bitch, Zala. For good. With CJ's help I'll be unstoppable. We will be unstoppable. I need to go and tell him. I quickly brought my wings out so I could fly home. When I got there I lightly landed in front of the steps. "CJ!" I made my wings disappear as I ran up the steps and opened the front door. "CJ where are you?" I went to the bedroom and started to open the door. "Hey CJ! Guess..." My words faded as I saw him in the bed with some girl. I was so confused. How could this have happened? He's supposed to help me defeat Zala. He's supposed to be my love. He's never supposed to hurt me like this. Even with all of my negative thoughts I still held on to one little glimmer of hope. I held on to the thought that this was one of the trials that we were supposed to overcome. One of the...battles that would only make us stronger...make us love each other even more. He walked towards me with a serious expression on his face. I felt around for his emotions, but all I could find was resolve. There was no regret. No remorse...no guilt. All this did was confuse me even more. Doesn't he feel sorry for what he did? He has to. He has to want to make things better._

_"Renee I need to tell you something." "What is it? Why did you do this? Don't you feel sor..." "JUST BE QUIET AND LISTEN TO ME." My breath stopped in my throat. He had yelled at me. He never yelled at me. I didn't know what to do or say, so I just stared at him. "Renee, I don't love you. I never have. The elders brain washed both of us to make us think that I would be the one that could really help you, but I've realized that you mean nothing to me. You don't offer anything that could even remotely be considered special. Amelia...now she's something special. She's made me happy in a way that you never have and probably never will. So I think it's best to just stop now before we go any further. You should probably try to find someone else. You can still stay here if you want to, but Amelia's gonna be here most of the time so I don't know how you'll feel about that." When he'd finished I couldn't believe what he had just said. "Well, I don't know about you, but I feel a lot better about things. See you later." As he turned to go back into the bedroom, I felt something that I had never felt before. I was pissed. I grabbed the nearest object, a phone, and chunked it at his head. Unfortunately this phone was not cordless so it ended up stopping a couple of feet away from him. "Damn phone. Why don't you have a cordless phone anyway you jackass?" I picked up a lamp and threw that at him. He tried to close the door to the bedroom but not before the lamp crashed into his head with a satisfying THUD. "You bastard. I loved you with everything I had and you do this to me. If you didn't love me from the beginning then why didn't you just tell me. How dare you say that she's made you happier than I ever can. What was it? SEX? IS THAT WHAT IT'S ALL ABOUT FOR YOU? I LOVE YOU FOR WHO YOU ARE NOT WHETHER YOU SLEEP WITH ME OR NOT! I FUCKIN' HATE YOU!" I ran around the house breaking everything in sight. My powers started to act up and the ground started to shake. Wind whipped around me, breaking even more objects and water started to burst from pipes in the kitchen. After I had destroyed just about everything, I walked out of the house with tears streaming from my eyes. My heart was crushed to dust. I couldn't breathe. I had failed. I was going to die trying to stop Zala. Or worse yet, I would die without being able to defeat her. The whole world would suffer because of my weakness. If I had paid more attention to him then this wouldn't have happened. What am I gonna do now? The elders. I have to go to them and explain what happened. They can help me. I flew back into the sky, not even aware that my wings had come out on their own. The elders have an explanation for everything. They will be able to help._

_"You have failed." "What do you mean I've failed? Is there no hope at all?" The elders looked at me with a hard expression. The Leader curled his nose up in disgust. His short gray hair stuck out in all directions and he looked at me with menacing turquoise eyes. "YOU HAVE FAILED! You had a chance at fulfilling the prophecy and finally defeating Zala for good, but instead you have lost the one person who could help you! I had high hopes for you Renee, but like most of the others before you, you will only be able to pen Zala up for a short amount of time. YOU ARE A DISGRACE!" I stepped towards him with defiance in my eye "But I didn't..." My words were cut off as he raised his hand and made a waving motion. I flew across the room and into a wall. I felt (and heard) a rib crack. "YOU WILL NOT GO AGAINST MY WORD! Such insolence is unfitting for a protector. You will continue your training and you will fight Zala. You have lost your guardian, but you will not make the rest of our people suffer because of your carelessness. You may leave now." I couldn't move. He was blaming me for this. He was blaming me for things that were out of my control. A guard picked me up from the floor and set me outside the door of the council building. He scoffed as he went back inside and closed the door with a slam. No one was on my side. Everyone believes that this is all my fault...that I brought this upon myself. I can't take this anymore. I need to leave now. Where will I go? I have nowhere to go. I...I'm all alone. I could feel fresh tears make a path down my face. I'm surprised that I have any left._

_I flew aimlessly for days. After a while the tears just stopped coming. I needed food and water, but I was too miserable to do anything. I stopped for a while when I was too tired to go further and contemplated what I could possibly do. Though the elders and many other people hate me...I still have a few friends who could help me figure all of this out. ...Ashley and Kanessa are flying around the country so it'll be really hard to find them...I don't really have anyone else...except...KOU! I have to find Kou. He can help me. He'll know what to do. He's supposed to be...somewhere in Washington? I don't know but it's worth a try. I took off into the air and went in search of my friend._

After I'd finished I looked up at Kou and gave him a sad smile. "I'm so sorry sweetie." He kneeled down to me and gave me a hug. He looked over at the others and suddenly backed up a bit with a nervous expression. "Come on. You look pretty much dead. You need something to eat and some rest." I nodded and began to stand up. Kou began to walk in front of me and Seth joined him. I took a couple of steps and began to feel dizzy. I felt really really sick. Suddenly, a warm pair of arms wrapped around me from behind as I slowly (and gracefully, if I do say so myself) fainted.

* * *

**_So what do you really think? I would very much like to know. Are you excited about the prospects of the story? Do you get, dare I say it,...A THRILL?! Just kidding :) I really do hope you like it though. Please R&R!_**


	3. Waking Up

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

'My head hurts. And I'm hungry.' My stomach made a loud grumble of protest because it hadn't been filled in days. I groaned as I rested my hand on my belly. I started to open my eyes, but suddenly, someone laughed. My mind slowly processed the fact that I did not know who this laugh belonged to, and along with that thought came the question 'Where the hell am I?" I was lying on something soft and there was something warm under my head. I finally opened my eyes all the way and looked up to see…a guy.

This guy was beautiful. My head was leaning on his leg, but he was talking to someone with his head turned so I had a view of the whole beautiful left side of his face. I couldn't say or do anything, but I really didn't want to. Staring at his perfection was enough for me. I tried to inconspicuously shift myself so I could see more of his face, but as soon as I moved he snapped his head around to look at me. Seriously, he could've caught whiplash or something. Not to mention that the quickness of it caught me completely off guard…and scared the shit out of me. But that's beside the point. The point is that this guy is BEAUTIFUL. His eyes are the deepest shade of brown I have ever seen and those lips… I stared at his lips even more intently when they started to move. After a minute I realized that he was probably trying to say something to me, so I tuned in so that I could let his beautiful voice wash over me. "Are you alright?" Alright? I'm definitely more than alright. I am in an immense state of perfection right now. "Can you hear me?" What do you mean can I hear you? Why wouldn't I be able to hear such a beautiful voice? I'm hanging on to every word you say. Please just keep talking. "Is she out of it or is she normally like this?" The beautiful guy turned his head. Why did he do that? Now I can't see his eyes. I lifted my hand and turned his head to face me. I couldn't help but smile at him. He's just so cute.

"RENEE! CAN YOU HEAR ME?" I flinched at the sound of Kou's voice. He was yelling right in my ear, and he had never sounded so annoying. "YES, YOU JACKASS! I CAN HEAR YOU! WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?" I turned to him with my most vicious glare. I hoped it would scare him away from me. I am known to be very scary when I'm angry, and he was pissing me off by disturbing my time with the gorgeous guy in front of me. He backed away slowly. "Well Paul kept trying to talk to you, but you wouldn't say anything. I thought you had gone deaf or something…" 'HIS NAME IS PAUL!?!' I screamed that happy fact over and over in my mind. That is the most wonderful name I have ever heard. I turned back to _Paul_ and jumped back a little bit from the **very intense stare** that he was aiming at me. It caught me completely off guard. I mean, a wondering gaze is what I would expect from someone I had just met, but he was staring at me like I was the only person in the world that mattered. Very flattering, but kinda creepy…oh well. I can live with it.

I was just about to settle in for an awesome staring contest when my stomach ruined the moment completely. I can honestly say that it was the loudest I have ever heard a stomach growl. The sound totally filled the room, though it may have only seemed that loud because of the fact that Paul was sitting right across from me and the embarrassment of having him hear my stomach throw a fit was unbearable. Kou snickered but he quickly shut up when I jumped in front of him. "And WHAT, exactly, is so damn funny?" "Nothing. So I guess this means that you're feeling better now. Right?" Suddenly I remembered why I was here. I remembered that I had failed my people. When Kou saw the sad look on my face he immediately jumped up and came over to me. "Hey. You really need to stop blaming yourself for all this. It's not your fault. If he could cheat on you and give you up that easily then it wasn't meant to be. You didn't fail anybody and if your clan really cared about you, they wouldn't be trying to place all of the blame on you. So just stop being a Negative Nelly and cheer up. OK?" Kou started to smile when I suddenly lifted my arms and yelled, "And that, ladies and gentlemen, is why this is one of my bestest friends in the whole wide world." I tackled him and hugged him. There are times when I can't remember why Kou is my friend, but then he does things like this.

I quickly regretted my decision to shout to the heavens how much I loved my best friend because my throat started to throb and it felt like someone had taken a knife and swiveled it around inside my mouth. I was coughing violently and I could have sworn that I saw a little blood splash out. The air around me suddenly turned warm as two arms wrapped around me. "Are you okay? What do you need? What hurts?" Even in my pain my heart skipped a beat at his sweetness. I managed to squeeze out a raspy, "Water". I missed his warmth when he jumped up and left me sitting on the floor, but luckily he was back in a matter of seconds. He gently pressed a glass into my hands and I started to gulp the water down…like a jackass. I started to choke again, but I stopped soon as Paul gently tapped me on the back. He is so sweet and he doesn't even know me… Wait a minute! I jumped up and away from him and almost regretted it when I turned around and saw his hurt expression. I thought he was really nice and everything, but I had just met him. I know nothing about him and after a couple minutes I'm sitting in his lap?! What is wrong with me? I'm usually not this irrational. I usually think before I do anything that involves a stranger, but with Paul I just…feel comfortable. But this is what I did with CJ. I trusted him too soon and I didn't even get to know him first. I'm not going to get fooled again. I don't want to get hurt like that again. I can't take it.

"Soooo." I turned to Kou and smiled at his very weak attempt to break the awkward silence. At least he tried. "You should get something to eat before you meet the others." "What others?" I wanted to know what the hell he was talking about. I had come to see him, not more strangers. He just grinned and started to drag me into a kitchen. Kou jumped away from me and the dragging stopped when I heard a growl from behind me. I turned around with a glare. "That is the second time I have heard you do that and I really wanna know why you keep doing it." Paul stood up and walked past me with a smirk. "WELL? I'm still waiting," I yelled after him."You're gonna be waiting for a long time," Kou whispered on our way into the kitchen. After our HEARTY MEAL (sandwiches), we walked outside where an old truck was parked. I stopped in front of it and folded my arms across my chest. "Once again, who are these others?" Kou started to whine. "It's a surprise Renee. Just get in the truck…please?" "I'm not moving until I get some answers." I sat on the ground and started to bite my fingernails. It's a horrible habit. I know. I had completely tuned out Kou's complaints when I was suddenly lifted into the air and looking into chocolate brown eyes. "Look. You are coming with us whether you like it or not. You have no choice. I suggest you come peacefully, but if you prefer the hard way I'm pretty sure I have some rope somewhere." Was he serious? He gave me the most innocent smile in the world, but I wasn't buying it for a second. I stuck my tongue out at him and waited quietly as he set me in the truck. Kou jumped on the back and we were ON OUR WAY!! (Oh joy). "That wasn't so hard. Was it?" I turned my head and tried to be angry, but he grabbed my hand and I couldn't help but smile. I was going to jerk my hand away from his when he didn't let go, but friends hold hands all the time. Right? And we are friends. It's not like I like him as anything more than that. It's not like he's the hottest, sexiest, most scrumptious piece of…WAIT! HOLD ON AND BACKTRACK! This is my friend and I did not just think that about him. I really need to get a hold on my thoughts. I swear if I didn't censor them…

I was so lost in my thoughts that I jumped and hit my head on the roof of the truck when Paul tapped my shoulder. "Ouch," I moaned. Paul was hovering right over me in a second. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have scared you like that. I really didn't mean to. I'm so so sorry. Can you forgive me?" He kept rambling on until I couldn't take it anymore and I slapped my hand across his mouth. "It wasn't your fault. I should have been paying attention, and if you say sorry to me one more time I'm going to push you into a ditch. Deal?" "Deal," he mumbled. I smiled and jumped out of the car. "I am now officially ready to make the walk of doom. Kou, please say a prayer over my poor soul before I am put away forever." "Come on psycho." Kou walked in front of me and started to make his way into a small house. I walked slowly and tried to hang back so that I could make my escape when Paul went inside, but unfortunately he must have realized how nervous I was. I came to a complete stop at the steps and chewed on my bottom lip. Also a bad habit. I know. "You know everything's gonna be alright. The guys would never do anything to hurt you and I would never let anything happen to you. I will always protect you. I promise." I truly wanted to doubt his words, but I could tell that he really meant what he said. So, feeding off of his confidence (literally), we went into the house together.


	4. Meeting the Fam

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

The first thing I heard when the door was opened was someone yelling about food and death. I immediately began to turn around, but was stopped by Paul and Kou's hands on my shoulders.

"Please stop! I don't wanna go in! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!"

I gave one last desperate attempt to struggle free by kicking my legs and grabbing onto the door frame. However, Paul (being the gentleman that he is) wrapped one arm around my waist and pried my fingers away from the wood.

"Stop acting so damn shy and come meet everybody," Kou chastised.

I pouted and turned to face him. "You don't tell me what to do. I am older than you and that means that you have to listen to me, okay? Do NOT test me."

I could feel the waves of amusement coming from Paul as I turned away from Kou. I shot him a glare and continued walking into the house. It really was a nice, cozy looking place. I walked into what looked like the living room and saw a mass of gigantic people. I could practically feel the walls closing in on me.

I stood in the doorway in a state of shock, trying to figure out what the hell I was going to do. I'm a naturally shy person and it takes me a while to trust being around people, so I was ultra nervous around all of the unfamiliar faces.

I was literally frozen in my spot until someone walked over to me which, of course, drew the attention of everyone else in the room. I wanted to kill this person immediately for making my presence known while I was still bracing myself.

Unfortunately my plans were dashed when I looked up and saw that it was the other guy that had been at the beach. I had wondered what had happened to him. No, let me stop lying to myself. I had completely forgotten about him. I had been completely enraptured by… Where the hell is Paul? I was about to turn around so I could yell at him for leaving me by myself, but the guy started to say something again and I decided that it would be very rude of me to ignore him.

"Hey! I'm Seth. I'm glad to see you're alright." He smiled the whole time he was talking which instantly put me at ease. I could tell he was a really nice person and that he meant what he'd said.

"Thanks Seth! That's really sweet!" Suddenly Seth moved off to the side and I could see all of the eyes boring into my _soul_. I didn't know what to say or do, so I did the first thing that came to mind…I ran through the first door I saw. Turns out that the fabulous DOOR NUMBER 1 led to the kitchen. And inside of the kitchen was a woman. Luckily she was too busy cooking to notice me. I was going to make a hasty retreat out of the house through the backdoor, but she turned around and spotted me. My mouth dropped open and I stuttered for a while before the first thing that popped into my head came out of my mouth. "Whoa. You're gorgeous."

"Thank you." Her eyes had lit up. "Oh crap! I'm really sorry! Sometimes I don't think before I talk and the first thing I think comes out. That must have sounded really awkward. I'm really really…"

"Hey! Calm down. It's perfectly fine." She laughed as she spoke to me. "By the way, I'm Emily." I smiled back at her as we both sat down. "I'm Renee."

"So who brought you over? Have you met all the guys yet? You probably have, they are all sitting out there."

"I was forced to come by Paul and Kou. I'm really not good around new people, and they neglected to mention exactly how many people there would be. And I actually didn't meet everyone. I kinda ran away. I was going to escape, but then you turned around and saw me. I didn't know whether to run from you or try to trick you into believing that it was all just a dream, but one thing that I'm absolutely certain about is that you ruined my attempt at freedom." I finished my story with a huff and turned my glance to the floor. I had talked so fast I didn't' know if she had understood me or not. I knew that she had when she started to laugh. I could understand why. I had looked a little crazy when she'd seen me. She tried to hold it inside, but then a giggle escaped. Then a short burst of laughter leaked out. "Go ahead, laugh. I don't want you to burst an artery or something from the strain," I smirked. At my cue, she let it all out. She was laughing so hard that I couldn't help but join in.

I had laid my head on the table to let the laughter die away. As I stopped laughing, I could feel that someone was staring, so I lifted my head to look at Emily. She was looking at the door, so I thought, 'Hey! Maybe I should look at the door too!' Unfortunately that wasn't such a good idea because every person that I had run from was standing there. I looked at the backdoor again, but Kou walked in and he knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Renee, if you so much as try to make a break for it there will be hell to pay." Without thinking I mocked him in a high, squeaky voice, "If you so much as blah, blah, blah there will be hell to pay." He narrowed his eyes at me as I stood up and put my hands on my hips. "I will stomp you into the pavement Kou. Don't think that anything's changed."

He stepped through everyone, and stopped in front of me. "I'm a lot stronger than last time."

"So am I. And I highly doubt that you want to test me." He jumped at me, but I sidestepped him and put him in a headlock and started to squeeze. He swept his arm under my legs to try to trip me, but I pushed myself up with my feet and swung onto his back. As he reached backwards I grabbed his right hand while I put my knee into his back and squeezed his neck harder with my left arm. I temporarily loosened my grip on his neck a bit so I could slide down and kick him in his kneecap with my other leg, but as soon as he started to fall I locked on to his neck again. The crash of him hitting the ground was the sound of sweet victory to my ears. "Give up."

"You can't make me." I have to hand it to him. If he was nothing else, he was stubborn. "Look. Just give up and I'll let you up. It's not that hard." "No."

Everyone at the door started to laugh. I had completely forgotten about them. I smiled at them as I continued to sit on Kou's back. "Food's ready," Emily announced as she walked away from the stove with two plates. All of the guys rushed at the food just as Paul and another guy walked in. Paul swiveled his head around until his eyes finally settled on me. He smiled before giving me a confused look. I shrugged and looked down at Kou. I jumped when Paul started to yell at Kou.

"What the hell did you do?" I looked into his face and I was shocked at the level of pissed-offedness that I saw there. "Before Kou could attempt at speaking, I answered for him. "He won't give up. He thought he could beat me. I told him he couldn't. He tested the storm. He got struck by lightning." When Paul looked back at me the anger melted from his face. The corner of his mouth tilted up as he reached out and pulled me from Kou's back. I didn't let Kou go until the last possible moment, so his arm and neck got a bit stretched. YAY FOR EXTRA PAIN!

"You need to eat," Paul stated as he set me in a chair before he went to fight for his food. Emily pushed a plate over to me and smiled. "I didn't think you'd want to struggle through that group so I got you something before they attacked it."

"Thanks a lot Emily," I smiled. I looked at the food and then started to eat. Before long I was eating almost as fast as the guys. After a minute, the scrape of utensils against glass stopped. I looked up to find everybody staring at me. "What?! I haven't eaten in days!" I looked back at my empty plate with a frown. Now everybody's gonna think I'm a pig. I snapped my head back up when a huge slab of lasagna was set in front of me, but my face broke into a smile when I saw that Paul had given me some food from his extremely loaded plate. I kissed him on the cheek and started to eat again. About halfway through my feast I paused with my fork suspended in the air and my mouth hanging open. I snapped my mouth shut, raised my head, and started to look around the room with narrowed eyes. I wasn't really looking at anything in particular, but that is yet another bad habit that I have. I do it when I'm confused about something and I'm thinking it over. Or when I'm just plain shocked. It's more of a "did that really just happen" reflex. It had finally registered that I had kissed Paul. Yes it was on the cheek, but still. It's the whole principle of the thing.

Finally that fact registered and I had gotten over it, because friends kiss each other on the cheek…when they care about each other. Right? Right. I looked back over at Paul and our eyes locked. Once again I was drowning in chocolate. Breathing was nothing compared to the feeling I got from looking at him. And once again the moment was ruined by none other than…some random guy?

"Dude it's like they're having sex with their eyes," he whispered. I jumped up and was standing beside him in a second. I gave him my sweetest smile and asked, "Aaannd what exactly is your name?" "Embry." "OK Embry. Sooo did you see what happened to Kou?" He grinned, "Yeah. That was pretty funny." I quickly exchanged my smile for a glare that could've boiled water. "If you don't want the same thing to happen to you then I suggest you keep your mouth shut," I whispered as I got closer to his face. I patted his cheek and backed away from him. Apparently he was a bit speechless at the moment. I think I got my point across.

"Well you all know that I'm Renee, but I don't know any of you." Emily came to stand by me and she pointed at everyone as she introduced them. "There's, Quil who's girlfriend Claire is my niece, Embry, Jacob who's girlfriend is Nessie, Jared who has a girlfriend named Kim that's not here right now, Paul, my husband Sam, Seth, Brady, Collin, and Leah who is not here either."

"It's nice to meet all of you," I yawned. The food has settled and I am now extremely sleepy. "You should let all of those emotions go before you go to sleep," Kou suggested. "Yeah, you're right. But I haven't done it in a while cuz I haven't been sleeping regularly, so I might need somebody to catch me." I walked outside and heard everybody right behind me. They must do everything together… I stood in the middle of the yard and turned around to make sure that Kou was a few feet behind me, and then I brought my wings out and lifted myself into the air where I dispensed of all the extra emotions that I had picked up over the days. I saw the red of anger, the vivid green of jealousy, yellows of pure happiness, the deep burgundy of lust, and the overbearing blues of natural and unadulterated sadness.

Below me I could hear Kou explaining that along with my ability to use the elements, as the Divine I also had the uncontrollable ability to feed off of people's emotions. During battles I could push those emotions through my elemental attacks and make them stronger.

I used to be horrible at feeding off of feelings. I would sometimes confuse them for my own which made it seem like I was in a constant state of PMS, but I eventually got control of it and I think I 'm pretty awesome at it.

I felt that everything that I had picked up was finally gone, and with the heaviness of those feelings out of me I began to feel a little lightheaded. I managed to gasp out an, "Oh shit," before I started to drop like a rock. Thankfully I was caught. I opened my eyes to thank Kou, but was a little surprised when I saw Paul instead. "Thanks for catching me." "No problem. Now sleep." The last thing I saw before I closed my eyes was a smile that set my heart on fire.


End file.
